


Art of 'The Invisible' and Other Big Five Stories

by FrostedGemstones22



Series: The Art Of... [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Art, F/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedGemstones22/pseuds/FrostedGemstones22
Summary: A collection of art for my Jelsa Fanfic 'The Invisible', previously posted on dA and tumblr, but collected here for readers without either platform. Also has a couple other pictures for other one-shot Jelsa works I've done.All art is my own, unless mentioned to be by another artist on the page.Has artwork from: The Invisible (Jelsa), Snowflake Signs (Jelsa), Omphalos (Hiccelsa), Particular Women in a Particular Globe (Jelsa)





	1. The Invisible- Cover 1

First cover I did for the fanfiction, circa 2013ish. 


	2. The Invisible- Book Cover 2

Better book cover I did, circa 2014ish. Current Cover I use


	3. Character: Rizpah

Anna/Kristoff's Youngest Daughter, Rizpah, who inherits the 'fire' gene 

Notes from original post:

 **Rizpah:** _Name means ‘Hot stone’ in Hebrew. Parents are Anna and Kristoff._ Rizpah is the third and youngest daughter of Anna and Kristoff. She’s about fourteen years old and wants to fit in desperately. She has an edgier fashion, all about flames and metal bands. She often goes exploring and gets into trouble and comes home sporting scrapes or cuts. Like her cousin, she is magical too- but she has fire power! 


	4. The Invisble: Jelsa Family Tree (First Generation)

Made on Lunaii Dollmaker, edited in probably something like MS Paint (It's been a while since I did these...)


	5. The Invisible: Kristanna Family Tree (First Generation)

Made on Lunaii Dollmaker. 

Note; at time of making this (right after Frozen was released) I couldn't find Kristoff's last name anywhere. It's since revealed to be Bjorgman.  


	6. The Invisible: Royal Family, 1873

So, this is a picture from my fanfiction of Queen Elsa and King Jack in 1873 with three of their 13 children. 

 

I researched the clothing of the time period and paid very close attention to it, so if one were to search 'fashion in 1870' it would look very similar to what they're wearing. I choose not to make Elsa, Jack, and two of their children's hair totally white because I don't think it would have looked ascetically looked good. Instead, I veered toward Jack's hair being more a cool white, and Elsa's a warm white. 

 

From left to right there is Jack, who in this photograph is now aged (magically) to about 18- so just one year older. Elsa is 28. The girl is Rin, who is almost four 1/2 (as she'll tell anyone who comes near her). Rin very much takes after her mother, and tries to be like her. The boy standing is their eldest, Heimdall, who is six. He didn't want to take the picture and his smile is totally forced. The baby is Eira, who takes after Aunt Anna, and is only one and 1/2. She is non-magical, unlike her other two siblings.


	7. The Invisible: Heirs of Arendelle

So here we have a couple of the technical heirs of Arendelle (Jack and Elsa's children) in a couple portraits from my fanfiction, The Invisible. From L-R  
Top Row:   
First we have Caulton. He has the magic hair power.   
Colbourne- one of the three triplets with Caulton and Caldwell (not pictured because he's not really fleshed out yet). He went blind in a frost magic accident as a child, but is very lighthearted. I like to imagine he's like Sokka or Bumi from ATLA  
Azura. Of Jack's children, the most magically powerful and spiritual connected to his spirit side. She is demanding but caring and has a very close bond with her father.  
Bottom Row:   
Sarafina: Daughter of Heimdall and Aoife, Grand-daughter of Jack and Elsa. She once was arrogant about her powers when she was young, but now is a caring and compassionate heir who has a like for politics which will help her when she takes over the throne later in life.  
Heimdall: First born son of Jack and Elsa. I unintentionally designed him to look like his grandfather a bit- Elsa's father (who if you notice looks a lot like Walt Disney!) He was sort of always a bit rebellious about his hair in his youth, and eventually just never bothered cutting it short. 


	8. The Invisible: Daughters of Arendelle

Made on AzaleaDolls

Top row (L-R)  
  
The first is Rin. She is level-headed, calm, an avid reader. A bit like younger Elsa.   
Second daughter is Eira. She is like Anna, in a way more extreme version. Childish, hopeless romantic, sometimes a little catty and a little jealous of her magical siblings. Feels that she is just 'that third child' after two magical older siblings, even though she's part of the older group of Frost children.  
Third is Azura. She is the most like Jack of any of her children, meaning she inherited his Man in the Moon gifts (ie Flying) and is slightly physic. She is caring and a little edgy sometimes, but overall very motherly to her family.  
  
Bottom Row (L-R)  
Nevada: She is by far the most free-thinking of all the children, as shown by pants (story begins in 1864). She loves traveling and going to exotic places. She also is the most gullible of all the siblings. Twins with Neela.   
Neela: Pink fashionista. Like her twin, they both want to design fashion together and their room is filled with textiles from everywhere and every color. She is a bit more feminine and less 'sexy' than her sister, content with Arendelle and the comfortable castles.  
Vienna: The youngest daughter, and bullies her older brother Berlio when they were children. Outgoing and free, she wants to travel her namesake more than anything in the world, but is wary to leave home. She is most comfortable with using her ice-powers for fame and glory, unlike the rest of her family.


	9. The Invisible: Anna's Daughters

Made on AzaleasDolls

From R-L, oldest to youngest.  
Eloise is cool and a little mean at times. She is happy around her papa (Big daddy's girl) and rises with the sun. She is considered beautiful by many for her flawless skin and dark features.  
Xanthe is considered cold by most members of her family because she is the token frost magic girl in her family. She is misunderstood constantly, and often spends more time on the other side of the castle with Jack and Elsa's own brood than her own. Oddly, though, by adulthood, she is very close to her mother and when all the other siblings go off to live their own life, she stays behind to care for her ailing mother. She also inherits Olaf.  
Rizpah is a spitfire. She will break all the vases and beat up any boy who makes her mad. The child was considered to be the biggest hand full of any of their children, beating her twin brother out for most obnoxious. She has the ability to create fire, but it is very recessive so even though we see her holding fire now, she would need another fire gene to put it into her children. 


	10. The Invisible: Kings and Princes of Arendelle

So this is Jack/Elsa's sons!   
  
Also, sorry about the awkward white space on the right- there's an uneven number of them unlike with their sisters :/ Also, anyone holding a white thing in their hand indicates magical ice power.   
  
So, staring with Heimdall. When he was a child, he was much like little Simba- arrogant, grumpy, and pretty surly. When he was a teen he pretty much hated the world. His hair he once grew out as a sign of rebellion, but learned to love it. He grew up to be a fair and wonderful king after his parents. His wife, Aoife, for sure had a hand in his personality change and leadership.   
  
Izo, twin of Wynter, is studious and a boy who doesn't need much to be happy. His best friend has always been his twin brother, and they have a close and healthy bond. They even married best friends from the kingdom of Corona!   
  
Wynter is Izo's twin. He is logical, fair, even, and likes to have debates (If he were in Hogwarts, he would be a Ravenclaw through and through). Like his twin he is very calm, and often the voice of reason in the family, although often he says what no one else has the guts to say if it is the truth. He married the daughter of Rapunzel and Flynn from Corona, although did not know she was a princess at their meeting, and then went on to be the King of Corona, creating a unexpected bond with his eldest brother Heimdall, who is also a king. The two countries worked close together and both prospered from the familial agreement.  
  
Berlio is the good-two-shoes of the family. He was by far the smallest of any of Jack or Elsa's children growing up, and was often bullied by his sister Vienna, who was one year his junior. He became one who was very good with his hands and small objects or details, although he is the most uptight about rules and listening in the family. He is often the butt of most jokes. When he got older, he is the spitting image of his father Jack- skinny, gangly, and tall.   
  
Caldwell is 1/3 of Jack and Elsa's triplets and final children. He is the eldest of the three. He would be considered the 'brawn' of the three, and was an excellent athlete, beating most of his cousins and siblings at any match involving a stick or ball. When plans are being made, he is the one who does the heavy lifting.  
  
Caulton is 1/3 of Jack and Elsa's triplets and final children. Even though in his family, being magical is more normal than not, he is the minority among his fellow triplets, and often the one left out when his non-magic womb sharers go adventuring. If Caldwell is 'brawn', Caulton is beauty, and was said to be the most handsome of all the Frost boys, gaining many suitors and invitations to be a King in other places by marrying princesses. He is fiercely loyal to his father.   
  
Colbourne is 1/3 of Jack and Elsa's triplets and final children. He was blinded (that weird X over one eye) at the age of 3 by his sister Azura when she was attempting to save him from being attacked by a mountain lion. She scared the cat away, but at great costs. His left eye is totally gone, and he wears an eyepatch. His right eye is milky. He is very good-natured about the accident, and has a natural ingenuity, assigning him the label of 'brains' among the three. If I could compare him to any character, he'd be the Sokka from ATLA of Elsa/Jack's children.


	11. The Invisible: Kristoff's Boys

Alfsol is a womanizer and never really settles down with any one girl. It makes his mother very tired and worried, but he would rather spend his time impressing girls and basically have one night stands than start a family. Although, through his many visits to a strip club, he does have one daughter named Seleste that does not appear until he is on his death bed. In his youth, he was best friends with Jack and Elsa's first born son, Heimdall.   
  
Cham is a trouble-maker with a twin named Rizpah. As children, they were called 'Anna's demon children' because they were always breaking things, causing trouble, and unable to be anywhere with supervision at all times. He grew up, and unlike his brother, found a woman late in his teen years and married her quickly. He became a very important piece to the kingdom of Arendelle, as he went on to become a diplomat and strived for peace around all the countries Arendelle interacted with.   
  
Benar takes after Kristoff and his ice job, even though it became a dying breed. He is quiet and sarcastic like his daddy, and some say they are nearly the spitting image of each other, but with Anna's face. 


	12. The Invisible: Azura and Nash

Azura (Jelsa's daughter, only daughter to decide to become a spirit after death) and her husband Nash, the Grim Reaper. 


	13. Snowflake Signs: Cover




	14. Souls of the Resilient: Jak and Esa

Jelsa Croods!AU


	15. The Invisible: Moodboard

A moodboard/conceptual board for my Jelsa Fanfiction 'The Invisible'. It's been a long time since I returned to this story, but this was one of the easiest to make!   
From L to R, top row first: Elsa, Ice heart, An invisible man  
Time (a huge theme), King and Queen together, A nondescript Jelsa child (Maybe Rika)  
Full Moon/Man in the Mood, Arendelle, Jack   
  
Short Summary: When Elsa flees the castle in the events of Frozen, she meets an interesting man in her ice castle. When she returns as a Queen, she's not alone...but with Jack Frost, who only a few people can see. A story about a Queen returning to her people and a man learning to be a king. Canon compliant in both worlds. 


	16. Snowflake Signs: Moodboard

A moodboard/aesthetics for my Jelsa one-shot entitled Snowflake Signs. There's obviously a very soft feeling to this one, which I do enjoy. This was cool to make because I do think this was my first very successful one-shot I've written to this day (and I actually really like the faceclaim I used for Elsa!)   
  
The Squares:   
Top (l to r): soulmate quote, ice skates, Elsa  
Middle: pub, snowflake soulmate sign/tattoo, icy lake  
Bottom: Jack, hockey skates, leather cuff  
  
Summary: It happened on a plane; Elsa's soulmate symbol appeared. It sat there clear as day upon her skin as if it had always been there, telling her that her 'true love' wasn't only out there somewhere, he was here. And the worst part? Not only did Elsa think the soulmate thing was totally fake, her symbol was undoubtedly a snowflake. JELSA, MODERN


	17. A Particular Woman in a Particular Globe: Moodboard

A moodboard/aesthetics for my Jelsa fanfiction entitled 'A Particular Woman in a Particular Globe'. This one is 2/3 of the way done (should have been done a long time ago, but I accidentally deleted my nearly finished third chapter and sigh, I just haven't had the motivation to re-write those nearly 10,000 words...) but ONE DAY it will get finished. This board I hope portrays a darker feel and a little bit of a mature feel too, since it is rated M on the sites it's posted.   
  
The Squares:   
Top (l to r): Trolls, quote from story, Jack  
Middle: Jelsa children, snowglobes, Jelsa Kiss  
Bottom: Elsa, map of Arendelle, leather pouch  
  
Summary: North doesn't just make snow globes to transport you, he once created orbs to different stories we've all heard and loved. The first time Jack went though one was an accident. All the times after, subsequently meeting perhaps the most beautiful women in any world, were definitely not.


	18. Omphalos: Family Tree

o this is a handy-dandy little family tree I created for those lovely people who read my fanfiction Omphalos, and this correlated directly with part 2 of the fanfiction, so I shall link the first chapter so you can start from the start and the place where this matches up if you've already been following    
  
There's not much to say about this; if I think of notes and other things to say about it, I'll add it later, but at the moment I feel it's pretty self explanatory. The only goof I made is that Astrid is in the Arendelle font instead of the Hairy Hooligans font because, well, even though she's stuck there she'll always be a Berkian  Also, it should say 'Hairy Holligans' not 'Harry Hooligans' Oops again XD 


	19. Omphalos: Moodboard

A moodboard/concept board for my Hiccelsa fanfiction 'Omphalos'. For those of you still waiting on the extra chapter I promised almost a year ago...it's coming...I promise XD   
  
From L to R, starting with top row: Dragon eggs, Dragon flying, Elsa  
an Omphalos (portal), Ophelia, Greek writing  
Hiccup, Drago's brand, viking clothing   
  
A short summary: Elsa and her young niece accidentally fall through a magical portal and find themselves among Vikings and Dragons. With no way to get home, no money, and no way to assure her safety, Elsa agrees to marry the unwed Viking Chief Hiccup. She learns a queen is a queen, no matter where they end up. Time travel story! 


	20. Omphalos: Cover

This cover was made for me by the amazing pokeyoftheshadows on tumblr :) Nearly five years later, and I'm still just in awe and so amazed to have such incredible fans of my stories! 


	21. Omphalos: Hiccelsa Children

Made by momo5522 on deviantArt, her own interpretation of what the hiccelsa children from the story 'Omphalos' looked like, which is always super interesting to see how everyone else sees original characters! From L to R we have: Caulder, Ophelia, Ull, Yvonne, Are, Rika, and Bjorn. They forgot Swain, but that's fine, because I forget Swain too XD 


	22. Omphalos: Caldelia

A picture of two of my ocs for my Hiccelsa story 'Omphalos' made by momo5522 on DeviantArt. She also was the one who coined their couple name 'Caldelia', which I think is adorable XD 


End file.
